


Dief and Killer (Fic and fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief is human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Killer (Fic and fanart)

Dief walked into Ray apartment. His steps were unsteady, it had been a long time since he had been human and had to walk on two legs, but he managed. His heart beat fast as he stared at Killer's tank. 

He didn't know why he was so nervous, Beta-Benton had no problem with Dief being a werewolf, but he was. Killer was not only Ray's turtle but he was also Dief's pack mate and he didn't think he would be able to stand it if Killer rejected him.

He slowly walked up to the tank and even more slowly lifted Killer out of the tank.

'Hello, who are you?' Killer said as he stuck his head out of his shell.

'It's me Dief.'

Killer stuck his legs out and wiggled them back and forth. 'Dief! Dief! Dief!' Killer said happily.

Killer brushed his face against Dief's.

Dief just smiled at the fact that his best buddy nuzzled him


End file.
